topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto (verse)
Story Part 1: Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy who has always been isolated from the rest of the village. Leaving in a world where ninja nations reign, he aspires to become the most honored position of them all in his nation, the Hokage, and thus finally be recognized. What Naruto doesnt know, but soon find out is that the reason he is shunned out is due to having the Kyubi, a demonic fox-like beast sealed inside him, which threatened to destroy the village years ago. In his quest to achieve his dreams the troublemaking Naruto manages to become a genin (lower ninja) and along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, is trained by Kakashi Hatake in order to grow as a ninja. The story revolves around this team and there growth as ninja's, till eventually Orochimaru is introduced and seeing Sasuke as a promising suspect, he draws him to his side, leading Naruto and Sasuke to battle in the valley of the end. Part 2 (Shippuden): The second part of the serie takes place over 2 years after the original, Sasuke having left the village, Naruto decides to do so as well in order to train. Being trained by Jiraiya (a legendary ninja), Naruto becomes a much more skilled ninja and returns to the village of Konoha. Shortly after this the search for Sasuke, and the conflict with the group of rouge ninjas Akatsuki begins. This eventually leads into great conflicts which pit Naruto and Sasuke against Pain and Itachi, the outcome of these fights weighing severely on events to come. Late part 2 (The 4th Great Ninja War): After dealing with most of Akatsuki, the one pulling the strings behind the organization reveals himself: Madara Uchiha. Being one of the most powerful and feared ninja in history, all ninja nations unite against him and head to war against his group. During these events the "Gods" of Naruto-verse finally act. Furthermore after the war there is The Last Naruto The Movie which is a canon event. Part 3 (Years later): After the events in the manga the series is continued with several events that unfold years later: The Last Naruto The Movie, Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month and Boruto The Movie. These 3 events are all canon and mainly expand on the conflict of the Ootsutsuki (clan from which Kaguya, final villain of the manga). Power The power levels in Naruto greatly vary, low tier characters being pretty insignificant in comparison to most anime/manga verses, and the high tier characters being considerably powerful. The power of the verse is heavily wanked by a lot people by saying such things as some characters being called "lightspeed" despite speedsters of the verse dying in a head on ambush (I suppose we are to believe the 2nd Hokage was blitzing the ninja's who ambushed him, and tripped due to his super speed and stabbed his own throat with his kunai) and other such feats which clearly portray the characters being not that fast as fighters. This is not to say that Naruto-verse characters aren't fast, speedsters of the verse throw attacks that can cross dozens of kilometers in a second, and likewise dodge them, however, this levels of speed are mostly showcased only in the speed of there attacks and there reaction speeds, in battle speed they are much slower. Most Naruto characters that aren't top tiers are also almost as vulnerable to cutting and piercing as any human, however top tier fighters and the bijuu (tailed beasts) are extremely durable. Overall, the verse has a good deal of special techniques, attack and reaction speeds, physical strength and everything else. Being specially noteworthy in durability and destructive capacity, the verse has a plethora of mountain busters and some Naruto characters can currently destroy even entire countries. The only considerable downside the verse is that it is heavily reliant on its top and God tiers. Now that the series has ended it has gotten a massive boost in power. Previously considered the underdog of the HST, it is now the strongest thanks to its God tiers. Its not too impressive lower tiers and massively hypersonic top tiers with mountain+ to island+ capacity didnt cut it for Naruto-verse, with the introduction of its God tiers it is now solidly 4 digits as a minimum. Also now packed with continent busting galore, and going as far as actual planetary threats with the peak of there power. It is still important to note, that anything mentioning lightspeed so far has been proven to be a hyperbole (exageration), proven false by the manga itself several times (like slower than Dozu's sound attacks, Rock Lee, being faster than Sasuke, who caught "lightspeed" Haku). Only reliable claim regarding the speed of light in Naruto has been Mabui's transportation tech which is relativistic. Characters Konohagakure Hokage * Hashirama Senju * Tobirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Minato Namikaze * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Uzumaki Legendary Sanins * Jiraiya * Orochimaru Team 7 * Naruto Uzumaki (Shippūden) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) * Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) * Sakura Haruno * Sai Yamanaka * Yamato Team 8 * Kurenai Yūhi * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka Team 10 * Asuma Sarutobi * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka Team Guy * Might Guy * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten Team Konohamaru * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha Senju Clan * Butsuma Senju Uchiha Clan ''' * Shisui Uchiha * ‎Tajima Uchiha * ‎Izuna Uchiha * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha '''Other Jōnins * Anko Mitarashi * Shizune * Genma Shiranui Root * Danzō Shimura * Fu * Torune Others * Sakumo Hatake * Rin Nohara * Iruka Umino * ‎Kotetsu Hagane * ‎Izumo Kamizuki * Dan Kirigakure Mizukage * Byakuren * Gengetsu Hōzuki * Yagura Karatachi * Mei Terumi * Chōjūrō Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist Mangetsu Hōzuki Hiramekarei * Kagura Karatachi Kabutowari * Jinin Akebino * Kyohō Fuefuki Kiba * Ameyuri Ringo * Raiga Kurosuki * Buntan Kurosuki Kubikiribōchō * Zabuza Momochi * Jūzō Biwa * Hassaku Onomichi Nuibari * Kushimaru Kuriarare * Hebiichigo Samehada * Fuguki Suikazan * Shizuma Hoshigaki Shibuki * Jinpachi Munashi * Ichirōta Oniyuzu Others * Haku * Ao * Chuukichi Sunagakure Kazekage * Reto * Shamon * Third Kazekage * Rasa * Gaara Kazekage Bodyguards * Temari * Kankuro Sand Siblings * Chiyo * Ebizou Others * Baki * Yura * Pakura Kumogakure Raikage * First Raikage * Second Raikage * Third Raikage * Fourth Raikage * Karui Killer B Team Samui * Samui * Omoi * Karui Others * Mabui * Shi * Nii Yugito Iwagakure Tsuchikage * Ishikawa * Mū * Ōnoki * Kurotsuchi Others * Akazuchi * Gari Otogakure Orochimaru Kabuto Yakushi Suigetsu Hōzuki Sound 5 * Kimimaro * Sakon and Ukon * Kidōmaru * Tayuya * Jirōbō Team Dosu * Dosu Kinuta * Zaku Abumi * Kin Tsuchi Yoroi Akadō Tsurugi Misumi Shin Uchiha Amegakure Hanzō Tetsu no Kuni Mifune Akatsuki Madara Uchiha Obito Uchiha Nagato/Pain Konan Itachi Uchiha Sasori Deidara Hidan Kakuzu Ōtsutsuki Clan Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Hamura Ōtsutsuki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Toneri Ōtsutsuki Tailed Beasts Shukaku Matatabi Isobu Son Gokū Kokuō Saiken Chōmei Gyūki Kurama Category:Animanga Category:Verse Category:Naruto Category:Current Threat level: God